


The Raven's Daughter

by spoke



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to believe that you're a raven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven's Daughter

The Raven's Daughter

She watches, elegant and distant, measuring the worth of those around her according to father's plan. She listens to their hopes and dreams and sorrows, letting their babble wash over her and off her as the rain washes over her feathers.

(Or would, in her proper shape.)

She breathes in the stillness of Mytho and savors the impotent fury of Fakir, knowing that he knows the futility of his efforts. She watches Ahiru, closely or at a distance, sometimes basking in her warmth and at others flinching at the brilliance.

(And she wonders at them all, especially the girl called Rue.)


End file.
